ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel/DC: Clash of Two Universes
Marvel/DC: Clash of Two Universes is an upcoming American comic book crossover limited series based on the characters from both Marvel and DC Comics, being published by both Marvel and DC Comics since TBD 2021. PREMISE: TBA... CHARACTERS: MARVEL: HEROES: *Avengers **Captain America (Steven "Steve" Rogers) **Iron Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark) **Thor **Hulk (Dr. Bruce Banner) **Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym) **Hawkeye (Clinton "Clint" Barton) **Black Widow (Natasha Ramonoff) **Black Panther (T'Challa) **Falcon (Samuel "Sam" Wilson) **Vision **Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) **She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) **Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) **Quicksilver (Pierto Maximoff) **Tigra (Greer Grant) *Fantastic Four **Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) **Invisible Woman (Susan "Sue" Storm) **Thing (Benjamin "Ben" Grimm) **Human Torch (Jonathan "Johnny" Storm) *X-Men **Professor X (Professor Charles Xavier) **Cyclops (Scott Summers) **Jean Grey **Iceman (Robert "Bobby" Drake) **Angel (Warren Worthington III) **Beast (Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy) **Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) **Shadowcat (Katherine "Kitty" Pryde) **Banshee (Sean Cassidy) **Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) **Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) **Storm (Ororo Munore) *New Warriors **Night Thrasher (Dwayne Johnson) **Nova (Richard Rider) **Namorita **Speedball (Robert "Robbie" Baldwin) **Justice (Vance Astrolik) **Firestar (Angelica "Angel" Jones) *Guardians of the Galaxy **Star-Lord (Peter Quill) **Gamora **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Drax the Destroyer **Adam Warlock **Mantis *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) *Ghost Rider (Jonathan "Johnny" Blaze) *Power Pack **Zero-G (Alex Power) **Lightspeed (Julie Power) **Mass Master (Jack Power) **Energizer (Katie Power) *Daredevil (Matt Murdock) *Spider-Woman (Jessica Jones) *Heroes for Hire **Luke Cage (Lucas Carl) **Iron Fist (Daniel "Danny" Rand) **Jewel (Jessica Jones) **Misty Knight *Moon Knight (Marc Spector) *War Machine (Colenel James "Rhodey" Rhodes) *Namor the Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie) *Punisher (Frank Castle) *Silver Surfer (Norinn Radd) * SUPPORTING: *Mary Jane "MJ" Watson *Aunt May Parker *John "J" Jonah Jameson **Joseph "Robbie" Robertson **Elizabeth "Betty" Brant **Edward "Ned" Leeds **Benjamin "Ben" Urich *Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Edwin Jarvis *H.O.M.E.R. *Friday *Nicholas "Nick" Fury, Jr. **Maria Hill **Philip "Phil" Coulson **Mockingbird (Barbara "Bobbi" Morse) **Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) **Quake (Daisy Johnson) *Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross *General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *H.E.R.B.I.E. *Dr. Franklin Storm * VILLAINS: * DC: HEROES: *Justice League **Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) **Batman (Bruce Wayne) **Wonder Woman (Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince) **Green Lantern (Harold "Hal" Jordan) **Flash (Bartoholomew "Barry" Allen) **Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) **Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz/John Jones) **Green Arrow (Oliver "Ollie" Queen) **Black Canary (Dinah Lance) **Firestorm (Ronnie Reynold & Professor Martin Stein) **Red Tornado (Ulthoon/John Smith) **Atom (Ray Plamer) **Hawkman (Katar Hol/Carter Hall) **Hawkgirl (Shiyera Hol/Shiera Hall) **Green Lantern (John Stewart) **Plastic Man (Patrick O'Brien) **Gypsy (Cindy Reynolds) **Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter) **Blue Beetle (Theodore "Ted" Kord) **Shazam (Willaim "Billy" Batson) *Teen Titans **Robin (Richard "Dick" Grayson) **Speedy (Roy Harper) **Aqualad (Garth) **Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) **Kid Flash (Wallace "Wally" West) **Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) **Starfire (Korand'r/Kory Anders) **Raven (Rachel Roth) **Cyborg (Victor Stone) **Supergirl (Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers) **Shazam, Jr. (Frederick "Freddy" Freeman) *Freedom Fighters **Uncle Sam **Black Condor (Ryan Kendall) **Phantom Lady (Storm Knight) **Doll Man (Lester Colt) **Ray (Ray Terril) **Human Bomb (Andy Franklin) **Firebrand (Andre Twist) *Doom Patrol **Chief (Dr. Niles Caulder) **Mento (Steve Dayton) **Robotman (Cliff Steele) **Elasti-Girl (Rita Farr) **Negative Man (Larry Trainor) **Celsius (Arani Desai) **Tempest (Joshua Clay) *Outsiders **Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce) **Geo-Force (Brion Markov) **Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) **Metamorpho (Rex Mason) **Halo (Gabrielle Doe) **Looker (Emily Briggs) *Justice Society **Flash (Jay Garrick) **Green Lantern (Alan Scott) **Wildcat (Theodore "Ted" Grant) **Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) **S.T.R.I.P.E. (Patrick "Pat" Dugan) **Judomaster (Sonia Sato) **Dr. Fate (Kent Nelson) **Sandman (Sanderson "Sandy" Hawkins) **Hourman (Rick Tyler) **Starman (Theodore "Ted" Knight) **Dr. Mid-Nite (Dr. Charles McNider) **Atom Smasher (Albert Rothstein) **Mr. Terrific (Michael Holt) *Hawk (Hank Hall) *Dove (Dawn Granger) *Swamp Thing (Alec Hillard) *John Constantine *Deadman (Boston Brand) *Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) * SUPPORTING: *Lois Lane *James "Jimmy" Olsen *Perry White *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Ronald "Ron" Troupe *Steven "Steve" Lombard *Catherine "Cat" Grant *Professor Emil Hamilton *Inspector William Henderson *Captain Maggie Sawyer *Commissioner James Gordon *Detective Harvey Bullock *Detective Renee Montoya *Alfred Pennyworth *Vicki Vale *Silver St. Cloud *Julia Madison *Jack Drake *Queen Hippolyta *Artemis *Steve Trevor *Etta Candy *Carol Ferris *Kilowog * VILLAINS: * ISSUES: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # TRIVIA: * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Category:DC Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover comic Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Book series Category:2020s Category:2021